


Pure Devil

by Amazon_Bookworm



Series: CEO VIXX [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, I love it so much, Sweet, ceo vixx, this one is just sexy and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A language barrier that isn't really a barrier at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, man, I love this series. Something about Hakyeon as a CEO just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) I hope y'all like his story

"Shoot me now!"

"What? Why?"

You looked up from where you'd had your head buried in your arms and pretended to cry.

"I'm the babysitter for a visitor and I don't speak his language! I hate it when the boss does this to me. I always feel like such an idiot as I just stand there and smile. Thank God for you being there to interpret, but it sucks."

"Aw, poor baby. How long?"

"He's supposed to be here for two weeks. He's the Vice-President of Medusa LTD. I've never heard of it, but I was told it's the best in the Korean pop world. So, the boss wants me to wine and dine him to get an in. This is so stupid."

"What if he's cute? And single? That could make those two weeks go by pleasantly."

You rolled your eyes before dropping your head back on your arms.

"It'd be my worst nightmare. Not only would I be struggling with my lack of language skills, I'd also be trying desperately not to make a fool of myself. Thanks for that, Hyuna."

Your best friend patted you on the back.

"It'll be okay. You got chosen for this because you're a sweetheart. Just smile and pretend like you're happy to be there. It'd be like faking it when you have sex, you know. Smile and act like you're enjoying it."

You shook your head and let out a long groan.

"You're terrible. Oh, God, now I've got that visual in my head. Go away."

She chuckled and left you to your misery.

You met him at the airport a few days later. When the plane was delayed, you almost pulled your hair out from stress. You had a strict itinerary you wanted to follow and the delay was throwing a wrench into those plans. Hyuna just laughed as you paced, your hands wringing at your waist. You turned and glared at her.

"Do you mind?"

Hyuna giggled and shook her head.

"It's not like you can speed up time. Just chill out and relax. He'll get here when he gets here."

"But the schedule is all messed up!"

"Jesus, you OCD types need to take a chill pill. He'll be here soon. Take a deep breath and get yourself under control, yeah? You're driving me up the wall and I'm your best friend."

You did as she said, closing your eyes and taking a much needed deep breath. You did that a few times, trying to get your racing heartbeat under control. Hyuna was right. You had no control over when his plane would land and just needed to relax. You couldn't help but keep an eye on the listings though and when his plane landed, you let out a deep sigh of relief. Hyuna just snorted as she followed you to the designated waiting area. 

You held up the placard with his name written in Hangul, thankful she was there with you. That she could speak his language took a huge burden off your shoulders. People began to come through and you waited. You had no idea what he looked like or anything about him, relying on his name on the placard being enough. 

 

A man walked towards you, sunglasses covering his eyes and a mask covering the rest of his face. He stopped in front of you and bowed. You glanced over your shoulder at Hyuna and she motioned for you to do the same. You did, wondering what on earth you'd gotten yourself into.

You straightened and watched as he took off his sunglasses and mask, revealing the face below. And just as she predicted, he was hot. He was more than hot. He was the most beautiful man you'd ever seen and being in the entertainment industry like you were, that was saying something. You stared at him, your mind blank.

Hyuna cleared her throat and stepped forward, bowing to him. She began to speak, leaving you feeling like a third wheel as their language flew over your head. You kept a smile on your face and nodded whenever he glanced at you.

"This is Cha Hakyeon. He says hello and that he hopes you'll take care of him well."

"Oh, um, tell him hello for me. That we'll be spending a lot of time together and that if he needs anything to let me know."

She began to speak and he glanced over at you again, a slight smile coming to his lips. He replied back and Hyuna coughed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"What did he say," you asked when she didn't say anything.

"He...," she giggled and shook her head. "He said it wouldn't be a hardship being in your presence. He thinks you're pretty."

You felt the blush coming over your cheeks and ducked your head. You wanted to die on the spot, but instead turned on your heel and began walking. You didn't look behind you to see if they were following, you just wanted to get away.

You walked out to the waiting car and slid inside. Hyuna slid in next to you and Hakyeon slid onto the seat across from you. The car pulled out into traffic and you looked down at your phone, determined to ignore the awkward silence in the car. In all honesty, you had no idea how to respond to him thinking you were pretty. He was gorgeous, rich and totally out of your league. You were a glorified gopher for the most part.

When the car stopped in front of his hotel, you got out with him and walked inside to check him in. The woman behind the counter barely paid you any attention, her eyes on Hakyeon's beauty behind you. He stood close behind you, not touching you, but you could feel his body heat against your back. Once you were handed his room key, you led him to the elevators. Inside you leaned against the wall, your arms crossed over your chest. Hakyeon stood next to you, his bags on the floor at his feet.

Hyuna had excused herself to use the restroom, leaving you to lead him to his room alone. You couldn't help feeling nervous, knowing he thought you were pretty in the back of your mind. You couldn't deny his beauty either, which made you feel like your head was going to explode. At the door to his room you slid the key card into the reader, cursing under your breath when it just beeped at you. You tried again and the same thing happened.

"Let me?"

You glanced over your shoulder at Hakyeon, who held out his hand.

"You speak English?"

"A little."

You handed the card to him and stepped back. On his first try the reader turned green and the door opened. You rolled your eyes as he pushed the door open and reached down for his bag. You grabbed the other one and followed him inside. You set his bag down and started to back towards the door.

"I'll be back to pick you up for dinner. Six?"

"Six?"

"Yes, dinner!"

"Ah, yes, dinner! Yes, six."

You nodded and turned to leave, your hand on the handle.

"Thank you."

You glanced over your shoulder and smiled, before pulling the door open and stepping outside. On the elevator ride downstairs, you kept having to fan your face, a flush taking you over. It was a combination of embarrassment and lust, which made you rather bitchy when you found Hyuna waiting for you next to reception, flirting with the cute guy behind the counter.

"Hyuna!"

She said goodbye and turned to you, her eyebrow cocked up in question.

"How could you leave me alone with him? You know I don't speak Korean!"

"He asked me to."

"And you just left me alone with him?"

"What? It's not like he's going to do anything to you. He's here on a goodwill mission. He's not going to do something stupid to fuck it up."

You threw your hands up in the air as you turned to go out to the car.

"You're unbelievable!"

Hyuna snorted as she followed after you.

"Honey, you need to get laid. Get that stick out of your ass. He's hot, he thinks you're cute and he's here for only a few weeks, so if you screw it up you won't have to worry about running into him later. I'd take him up on it, if I were you. Did you see how hot he was?"

"You're not helping!"

She reached out and grasped your arm.

"Hey, chill out, would you? What is your drama?"

You let out an aggravated sound and shook your head.

"I don't know how to explain it. I'll just say I'm not comfortable being left alone with a man I don't know. You're right, he is hot. And that makes it worse."

"Why? I'd be all over that if given the opportunity."

"I know you would. Ugh! This is going to make the next two weeks so uncomfortable."

She let go of you and took off, leaving you to follow in her wake. Once in the car, she turned to you, her gaze intense on your face.

"I'm going to say something as your friend. Don't take offense, okay?"

"You realize saying that is automatically going to make me take offense, right?"

"Shush! Just listen to me!"

You motioned for her to talk, your arms crossing over your middle. You had a feeling you knew what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"Cha Hakyeon is a good man. I know you don't know anything about him, but I do. I looked up as much about him as I could when I found out who he was and why he came. He's single, thirty-five, richer than rich, sexy, dedicated to his job, his family and donating to charities. He's interested in you. Don't be a fool and let your insecurities ruin this for you, please? I know you don't think you're worthy of him, which makes no sense to me. But, honestly, for me, think about it? You don't have to have sex or anything, but just enjoy the attention. I want you to see the woman we keep telling you youare."

You let out a deep sigh, relaxing your stance. Your hands rested in your lap as you thought about what she said. She was right. You were uptight to the point of ridiculous sometimes and the idea of a man like that being interested in you was flattering, but at the same time, horribly intimidating. You had no idea how to handle it or what to do.

"So, what do I do?"

"Just be yourself. You're a sweet woman and guys eat that up like candy. Just continue acting like you always do. If you don't have him eating out of your hand by the time he leaves, I'll quit my job."

"What? Don't do that!"

She ran her hand over her face as she shook her head.

"I'm kidding. Jesus, you're a lost cause."

"It's a good thing we're friends or I'd take major offense to that."

"You know it's the truth."

You stuck your tongue out at her, which caused her to snort with laughter. The ride back to the office was nothing but a laugh fest as you struggled to catch your breath. The thing you loved the most about Hyuna was her no nonsense way of talking to you. She took blunt and ran with it, but you knew she did it out of love. It was hard to take offense when she did it because she wanted you to be happy. And she made you laugh like no one else, which was a huge plus in your book. 

At the office you were known as a sweetheart, but in reality you were extremely shy and hated being put in situations where you had to talk to people you didn't know. This entire situation was so outside your comfort zone it was painful. That Hakyeon was interested in you made it worse, because you would be lying if you said you weren't attracted to him. Shyness + intense attraction = upcoming disaster in your head.

That night you dressed up for dinner. Hyuna stood in your bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched you. You went through six outfits before she gave her approval, making you want to smack her.

"Why are you doing this to me," you asked as you pulled the dress over your head, smoothing your hand over the material to get it to lay flat. Hyuna straightened from her stance to come over and zip it up for you.

"The first three dresses made you look like you were eighty. The last two were out of season and hideous. You can't go wrong with a little black dress. Plus, black looks fabulous on you. Just suck it up and you'll be fine."

You walked over to the vanity and picked up your earrings, sliding them on. You glanced at her in the mirror and stuck out your tongue.

"You're evil."

"I know. Now, hurry up or we're going to be late."

You hurried to do as she said, slipping your feet into heels and grabbing your purse off your bed. Your hair was left loose around your shoulders and you spritzed a bit of your favorite perfume on your wrists. You gave yourself a quick glance in the mirror and followed Hyuna out to the waiting car. The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Inside you were a nervous wreck, but you were desperately trying not to show it. 

You stayed in the car while Hyuna went inside to get him. You checked your makeup in your little mirror, swiping chapstick over your dry lips. You were so nervous you were making yourself sick. You put the compact back and did a quick deep breathing exercise to get your emotions under control. You saw Hyuna and Hakyeon walking through the rotating doors and watched as they walked towards you. 

You loved Hyuna to death, but there were times she intimidated you. Tonight was one of those nights. Her small bone structure, fine features, classic looks and ease in her manner made you want to scream. You were none of those things. You were about as opposite that as you could be. The fact that he thought you were pretty just boggled your mind.

Once everyone settled in the car, you tried your best to keep a smile on your face. Hyuna nudged you when Hakyeon looked down at his phone and motioned at her lips. 

'Stop grimacing,' she mouthed, rolling her eyes at you. You rolled your eyes back, but did your best to relax your face. You didn't want Hakyeon to think you didn't want to be there, even if internally you didn't. 

At the restaurant you sat across from him, your nervous fingers plucking at the napkin draped over your lap. Hyuna to the left of you, keeping the conversation flowing. You just listened, the foreign words flowing around you like water. You had no idea what they were saying, but you were glad they weren't trying to include you. Conversation was beyond you. 

The food was served and you dug in with relish. You were starving and the food looked amazing. You'd eaten Korean food with Hyuna before and liked it. The spiciness didn't bother you at all and you bit into the meat with a sigh of satisfaction. You glanced up and saw Hakyeon watching you, a grin on his face. He glanced over at Hyuna and said something to her. She chuckled and reached over to tap your arm.

"He says it's nice to see a woman enjoy her food."

You swallowed the food on your tongue and put your chopsticks down.

"Why are you telling me this," you hissed, leaning over to her. 

"Remember what I said this morning?"

You groaned, but nodded.

"Do it. Smile at him and say this."

You repeated the words she spoke back to her, before turning to Hakyeon and saying it loud enough for him to hear. He beamed at you, his face lighting up with pleasure. That made him even hotter if that was possible and you knew you were done for.

Hyuna was right. He was beautiful. He seemed to like you for whatever reason. And you'd be a fool to let him just pass you by. It was a struggle, but you tried to relax and be yourself around him. When Hyuna would interpret for him, everything he said to and about you was flattering. By the time dinner was over, you wished you spoke enough of his language to communicate with him. Having Hyuna there was a blessing, but there was always a delay as she interpreted for you or for him. 

When dinner finished up, Hakyeon paid the bill, waving off your protests that it was on the company. Once outside, he stopped and looked over at Hyuna. He began speaking, motioning with his hands. You watched, completely lost. Hyuna glanced over at you and back to him, a smile coming to her lips. She held up a hand and turned to you.

"He was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with him? He'd like to see the city and would like you to be his guide."

"Um..."

"He asked me to go. He's rather insistent that it just be you."

"Oh, God!"

"You'll be fine. I promise. Just, go with him? You'll be safe, I promise. He promised he'd treat you with utmost respect."

"Hyuna!"

"What? A gorgeous guy like that wanting to be alone with you? Honey, I'd take him up on it."

You let out a huffy sigh, but nodded.

"Fine!"

She snickered and patted your arm.

"Show some enthusiasm, why don't you?"

"I'm shy, remember?"

She laughed, before turning back to Hakyeon. She said something and bowed, before waving her hand and stepping into the waiting car. You watched as the car drove away, your lower lip sucked between your teeth. Hakyeon stood watching you, his hands in his pockets and his head cocked. You mustered up a smile and walked over to him.

"Follow me?"

He nodded and you began walking. You weren't dressed to be a tour guide, your shoes meant for short jaunts, not long walks, but you kept the pace slow. It was more of a meander through downtown, you pointing out things of interest. Hakyeon didn't say anything, nodding when you pointed out this or that. 

A cool breeze blew in off the lake, making you shiver. You wrapped your arms around your middle, but kept going, rambling now. Warmth and something that smelled delicious draped over your shoulders. Your hands came up, wrapping his jacket tighter around you. Hakyeon smiled at you, his hands now hanging loose at his sides. You smiled, butchering thanks in his language. He chuckled and you continued to walk. 

You reached a small coffee shop and looked at him, your eyebrow raised in question. He nodded and you stepped inside, the warmth and the smell of coffee embracing you. You walked up to the counter and made your order. Hakyeon made his as well, the words flowing off his tongue with ease. That he could order coffee in fluent English made you smile. You paid, glaring at him playfully when he tried. You shook your head at him and handed over your card. 

Once you'd paid, you found a small booth in the back and sat down, feeling somewhat overdressed in your evening clothes. You took a sip of your vanilla latte, sighing as the warmth flooded through you. Hakyeon took a sip of his drink and let out a happy sigh. 

At first you were silent, enjoying your drinks. After a bit, you loosened up enough to begin asking him questions, using English and hand gestures to get the point across. He'd answer in Korean, his hand gestures enough for you to understand his meaning. There were moments of hilarity as you tried to decipher some of his comments, but you spent the next hour thoroughly enjoying yourself. 

You excused yourself to use the restroom, slipping his coat off your shoulders and handing it to him. You used the restroom and as you were washing your hands, you glanced at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks were flushed and you looked happier than you had in a long time. Hyuna had been right. Allowing yourself to enjoy his company gave you pleasure and it was a wonderful feeling. 

Walking back to him, you admired his back. He was still in his shirt sleeves and the crisp whiteness of his shirt made his coloring stand out in stark relief. His black hair was cut short and you admired the long length of his neck. His features were so delicate that they could be mistaken for feminine, but somehow they didn't. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted you standing there. He stood up, holding his coat out to you. 

"Here."

You took it from him with a smile and slipped it over your shoulders. Hakyeon held the door open for you as you stepped outside into the cool night air. You glanced around, realizing you weren't that far from his hotel. You began to walk in that direction, Hakyeon falling into step beside you. The conversation started up again, more hand gestures and stilted words. 

The hotel came into sight much faster than you'd anticipated and you had to bite back a disappointed sigh. You'd had fun. More fun than you could remember having. You went inside with him and pulled your phone out of your purse to call the driver to come pick you up. You were told he'd be there in a half hour and let out a sigh. 

"Okay?"

You glanced up at Hakyeon and nodded.

"Long wait."

"Oh..."

You glanced around, before sliding his jacket off and handing it to him. He took it with a smile and motioned for you to follow him. He led you to the waiting area of the hotel and had you sit down. He sat down next to you and reached for your hand. You looked down at his fingers entwined with yours and back up at him.

"Thank you."

"For?"

He shrugged, an adorable look of confusion on his face. It made you giggle, but that just made him smile. 

"You're welcome, Hakyeon. I had fun."

"Yes, fun."

You grinned at each other and lapsed into silence. The feel of his warm hand on yours made you giddy. There was something about him that made you comfortable, which was an unusual feeling. Usually you were so tongue-tied around men you were attracted to that you clammed up. But with him, you were comfortable. And you could say that you were looking forward to the next two weeks in his company.

The next two weeks passed by much quicker than you wished. You spent hours in Hakyeon's company, going with him to business meetings, functions, the list went on and on. And you fought it, but you found yourself liking him more and more every day. 

Two days before his departure back to Korea, you met up with him for breakfast in his suite. He was dressed casually in a pair of dark-washed jeans and a white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled back, exposing his forearms. He sat back in his chair, arm draped over the back, sipping his coffee. You finished up your waffle and sat back with a sigh of contentment. You looked up at Hakyeon to see him watching you, a smile on his face. This smile wasn't like any of the others he'd ever given you. There was something about it that made you leery and you cleared your throat.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...have a confession."

You stared at him, your mouth open as he continued to speak in clear, slightly accented English.

"I'm a fluent English speaker. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how. You were so cute in your attempts to communicate with me. And your friend told me that I shouldn't let on. But I can't keep up the pretense anymore. I like you too much to keep lying to you."

"You can speak English..."

You were stuck on that, nothing else he said registering. He could speak clear English and you'd been struggling all this time to communicate with him. You could feel the tears welling up and took a deep breath in hopes that you wouldn't make a fool of yourself and cry in front of him. But, it was a losing battle. You rose to your feet and hurried away from him, not wanting him to see how humiliated you were. You could hear him calling your name, but ignored him as you went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sliding down until your butt hit the floor, your hands coming up to cover your face as the tears you'd tried so hard to swallow back sliding down your cheeks. You sobbed into your hands, your heart feeling like it was breaking into a million little pieces. The fact that he'd deceived you, even unintentionally, hurt. It hurt so much.

You heard a tap on the door and his voice on the other side.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let this go on like I did. I feel like such an ass and hearing you crying in the bathroom makes me feel like shit. Please, come out so I can talk to you? I want to see your face when I tell you what I have to tell you."

You ignored him, your body focused more on crying than listening to him. You heard him sigh and then a thump, before something slid down the door. You realized he'd done the same as you and that his back was resting against yours behind the door. It made you stop crying, your hands wiping away the tears. You were still hurt and so angry with him, but at the same time, the fact that he wasn't leaving and was sitting on the other side of the door gave you a sense of hope.

You stood up and went to the sink to splash cold water over your face. You looked in the mirror and grimaced. You'd never been a pretty crier and this time was no exception. Your eyes were swollen and your nose was red. You let out a groan and buried your face in your hands again. Why couldn't you be a pretty crier? Tears welling up and falling gently down your cheeks? Not...this.

You splashed water on your face again, pushing your hair back from your face and grimacing at yourself in the mirror. It was as good as you could make it. Now it was time to face him and his excuses.

You walked over to the door and pulled it open. Hakyeon fell back with a yelp, looking up at you with surprise on his face. You ignored him and went out into the suite. You sat down at the table and looked at him, your arms crossed over your chest.

"You'd better have a really good explanation for this, Cha Hakyeon, or I'm never speaking to you again."

He pushed himself to his feet and walked over until he was a few feet away. He stopped, running his hands through his hair, looking uncharacteristically nervous. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before blowing out a breath and looking down at you.

"I fucked up. Pure and simple. I should have told you right away, but like I said, you were so cute in your attempts to communicate with me. It's not every often someone has the patience to try to communicate when they think you don't know the language. Usually people just yell at me like I'm deaf or talk at me like I'm stupid. But you honestly tried. And I just...I couldn't tell you."

"But you made a fool out of me, Hakyeon. I'm absolutely humiliated that this went on for so long without me being aware of it. Why couldn't you tell me a day or two later? Not almost two weeks and right before you leave?"

Hakyeon came over and sat down in the chair next to you. He reached out, taking your hands in his, tightening his grip when you tried to pull away.

"Just, listen to me for a moment, all right?"

You nodded, but kept your expression mutinous. You weren't ready to give into his pleas too quickly.

"You're right. I should have told you the day after I got here. But your friend pulled me aside. She didn't lie when she told you I thought you were pretty. I did and still do. She told me that you were shy and that me being forward would make you run away. And I'm a fool and listened to her. But I started to like you. You're the sweetest person I've ever met and the funniest too. You make me happy being around you and I didn't want to give that up. I don't have a lot of that in my life and I was being selfish."

"I'd still be me. I was comfortable around you. I liked hanging out with you, showing you my city, trying hard to communicate. Now I just feel like it was all a lie and that just breaks my heart."

You felt the tears welling up again and pulled your hands away from his to wipe them away. Hakyeon let out a noise of distress, his hands coming up to cup your face.

"Don't cry! Please! God, I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are. And I just need some space right now, okay? I might be able to forgive you, but not right now."

You pushed to your feet, his hands dropping to his lap as you walked away. You shut the door to his room and leaned back, your head against it. You wanted to bang your head against the door until you couldn't think anymore. Instead, you walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the down button. Waiting for the elevator to arrive seemed to take forever. Inside you were completely numb. Hakyeon's heartfelt apology rang in your ears and you knew you'd forgive him at some point, but right now you were too full of righteous indignation to care.

Once you got to your apartment, you stumbled into your room and collapsed on your bed. You didn't want to think. You really didn't want to feel. And when Hyuna walked in and sat down on the bed beside you, you really didn't want to talk.

"I just got a call from Hakyeon. Oh, honey, I am so sorry!"

You turned over onto your side, facing away from her, doing your best to ignore her. You were more pissed at her than you were with him. She'd been the one to tell him you were shy and to basically fool you. Forgiving her was going to take a lot longer.

"You're not going to speak to me? Fine, I'll just say my piece. Hakyeon told me everything. That he confessed to his English skills, to my words, to everything. And he's right, I did tell him you were shy, but honey, it was for your own good. He did tell me he thought you were cute. And I could see it right from the start that you were attracted to him too. You may hate me right now, but I didn't do it to be mean or malicious. I did it because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"So you deceived me? Jesus, Hyuna, you basically threw me at him!"

"I know! I did!"

She let out a sigh and you felt her hand come to rest on your shoulder.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You're cute, you're funny and you're the sweetest person I've ever met. I'm honestly envious of you and that you've got a man like Hakyeon salivating over you. But, I didn't do anything to ruin that. I want you to be happy. I want you to have a man like him be there for you. I want you to fall in love. I want you to have sex for once in your life."

"I'm not a virgin," you muttered into your pillow.

"I know you're not, but you might as well be. Honey, just take it as me loving you and being too dumb to tell you to do this. Okay? He really, really likes you. I wish I had a man who was half as into me as he is into you. Just forgive him, please? You've only got two days before he leaves for Korea. Don't let it go to waste."

You rolled over and sat up. You pushed your hair out of your face and glared at her.

"I'm forgiving him because you're right, he will be leaving soon and I don't want this hanging over us. You, on the other hand? I'm still mad at you. I love you, but there are times you can be such a bitch. This time is one of them."

She grinned at you and reached over to punch you lightly on the shoulder.

"There you go! Get that spine back!"

You cracked up and whacked her back.

"Jesus, I can never stay mad at you! But, don't you dare do anything like this to me again or I'll kill you and hide the body. I'm not kidding."

"Ha! You'll just ignore me for five minutes and then act like nothing's happened. We haven't been friends for fifteen years without me figuring you out, you know."

"Oh, shut up!"

She stood up and went to grab your phone. She handed it to you with a smile.

"Call him, please? Just talk to him. Hear him out. Don't let this time go to waste, hmm?"

You took the phone and made a shooing motion. She laughed as she walked out of your room, shutting the door quietly behind her. You looked down at your phone, biting your lip as you tried to think of what to say. Before you could, your phone buzzed. You hit the answer button and held the phone up to your ear.

"Will you talk to me? Please?"

You nodded before you remembered he couldn't see you.

"Yes. I'll talk to you. Where are you?"

"Outside your apartment. Hyuna gave me the address. Said to come. I'm here."

"I'll be out in a second."

You hung up before he could respond and stood up. You tucked the phone in your pocket and went over to the vanity to pull your hair back in a ponytail. You went outside and found him sitting on the steps, his hands draped loose between his legs. You walked down the steps and sat next to him.

"So, talk to me."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"What do you expect me to do, Hakyeon?"

"Let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

You glanced over at him and saw him staring resolutely ahead, an expression on his face you'd never seen before.

"Let me take you on a date like I've wanted to these last two weeks. Let me show you how much I like you. Please."

It was the please that did it. That and the expression on his face when he turned his head to look at you. You could see his sincerity and hear it in his voice. And you weren't a heartless person. Hyuna was right. You only had less than two days left with him. And you didn't want to spend it angry with him. Plus, you were curious to see what he had in mind.

"All right. I'll give you a chance. But if you screw up again, all bets are off."

"You won't be sorry. I'll be by to pick you up at seven. Dress pretty for me?"

You nodded and he stood up. He grinned at you before jogging down the steps.

"Don't forget! I'll be here at seven."

You watched as he hurried down the street, bemused at the turn of events. You got up and went to look for Hyuna, needing her help in getting ready.

Seven came and you were ready. New dress, heels, the whole nine yards. He'd asked you to dress pretty for him and you had. You'd never felt more feminine in your life as you twirled in front of the mirror.

"I look so girly!"

Hyuna snickered as she handed you a bracelet.

"You are a girl, silly. But you look amazing!"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"You're seriously asking me that? Girl, shut up and enjoy yourself!"

You snorted as you hooked the bracelet around your wrist and gave yourself one final look in the mirror. The front door buzzed before you could say anything and Hyuna left to go answer it. You closed your eyes, doing your deep breathing exercises before picking up your purse and walking as sedately as you could out to the living room.

Hakyeon in a coal-black suit, a light purple shirt underneath, hair slicked back and a single red rose in his hand stopped you dead in your tracks. You felt gratified when you realized he was looking at you with a poleaxed look on his face. You stared at each other in silence before he cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding the rose out to you. You took it, holding it to your nose and breathing in its heady scent.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said, his voice soft and fervent. You blushed and turned to hand the rose to Hyuna.

"Put this in water for me?"

She nodded as you stepped forward and placed your hand on the forearm Hakyeon held out to you. He led you outside to a waiting limousine, the door already open. He helped you inside and slid in next to you. You looked around in awe, not knowing what to do with yourself. You clasped your hands in your lap and just smiled.

The limo began its smooth journey to your destination. Hakyeon reached out and placed his hand over yours.

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

You glanced at him and smiled.

"I couldn't stay mad at you. Knowing how limited our time is together, I didn't want anger to be the final thing I felt for you."

"Oh? What did you want to feel for me instead?"

You blushed and glanced away. His finger on your chin, turning you back to face him.

"I like you, Hakyeon. I'd be blind not to notice how attractive you are. And these last few weeks have been a lot of fun for me. You've been a lot of fun for me."

"If I told you I liked you as well?"

"You already told me that."

"Mm...but did you hear me when I said it?"

"What do you mean?"

His hand came round to cup your cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing gently over your skin.

"I like a lot of people. But I really, really like you. You make me feel free and that doesn't happen very often. So, when I say I like you, I mean it."

"Oh."

He snorted.

"All you can say is oh? I've got to up my game or something to get more of a reaction than that."

Before you could respond, he leaned forward, brushing his lips over yours. You leaned into him, your eyes drifting closed as he deepened the kiss. He tasted of spice and mint, a lovely combination on your tongue. Your lips opened for him when he brushed his tongue over them. His tongue slid into your mouth, pushing gently against your tongue. You moaned in the back of your throat, your hands coming up to clasp his shoulders.

He pulled away, his thumb brushing over your cheek again. You opened your eyes to see him staring intently at you, his eyes almost burning in their intensity.

"I didn't expect you to be so delicious," he whispered.

"You make me sound like food," you whispered back.

"I plan to feast on you later. You're my dessert."

You felt the quiver go through you and you stared at him as his words went through you. Oh, God! Were you ready to be intimate with him? You liked him a lot and you definitely lusted over him, but sex? He leaned forward and kissed you again. The way he made you feel answered your question. You were more than ready.

The limousine stopped in front of an exclusive restaurant right on the waterfront. Hakyeon helped you out of the vehicle and looped your hand through his cocked arm, before leading you into the restaurant. He gave his name and you were taken to a private room. Candlelight and soft music played, the ambiance screaming romance to you. You sat down in your chair and a waiter stepped forward to take your order. 

Everything was perfect. The company, the location, everything. And you weren't immune to the atmosphere. Hakyeon looked stunning in candlelight, his bronze skin warm under the muted light. 

"You're beautiful."

Your hand came up to cover your mouth as the words came out unbidden. But you couldn't hold them back, needing him to know how you saw him. He smiled at you, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"You saying that to me is the greatest compliment I've ever gotten."

You blushed as you looked down at the table. You felt his fingers brush over yours and watched as he clasped your hand in his.

"Baby, look at me."

You looked up at him, the expression on his face so full of warmth and sweetness, it took your breath away. That and the fact that he'd called you baby. 

"You look positively enchanting tonight. When you came out of your room, you literally took my breath away. And the kisses we shared? Only made me hunger for you more. I hope you're prepared, because I'm not letting you go back to your apartment tonight. Tonight, you're mine."

You gulped at his words, but you didn't balk. You were as ready for this as he was. The waiter brought your food and Hakyeon sat back, his fingers sliding against your skin as he pulled back. You ate without tasting, your thoughts on him and what he would do to you that night. By the time the waiter came back to clear the table, you were done. And more than ready when Hakyeon stood up and held his hand out to you.

"Come."

You took his hand and stood up. He led you out to the waiting limousine. Once inside, you were in his arms, his mouth on yours. This was no sweet first kiss. This was an annihilation of your defenses, his every move, every touch there to bring them down. You melted against him, your arms around his neck as he feasted on you, his tongue sliding between your lips. 

The trip back to his hotel was a complete blur. You were so wrapped up in the feelings he was unleashing inside of you that you felt bereft when he pulled back. He led you into the hotel and up to his room, opening the door and gently pushing you inside. You'd barely stepped in when he closed the door and had you pressed up against it, his body flush against yours. 

Your head rested against the door as he brushed kisses along your hairline, over your lips, along your jawline, to the sensitive flesh behind your ear. You shivered in his arms, your breath coming fast. He reached for your hands, holding them against the door as he leaned his weight into you, his teeth nipping your neck.

"I can't wait to fuck you," he whispered against your ear. "I've wanted you since I saw you and knowing you'll soon be under me makes me so fucking hard."

You struggled against his hold, wanting to wrap your arms around him. His wiry strength held you in place as he sucked a bruise into your neck, his teeth nipping harder. You moaned, arching into his hold, your head tilting to the side.

"You like it when I'm a little rough, don't you?"

You whimpered, your head smacking hard against the door. You just wanted to touch him, damn it! His hold was strong enough you couldn't break it. And you didn't want to when he nipped you again.

"Jesus!"

You found yourself pulled from the door and pushed towards the bed, your trembling legs barely able to hold you up. On the bed, Hakyeon looming over you, his eyes dark and almost glowing with passion. You reached up and he came down over you, his warm weight solid against you.

Lips brushing over the exposed skin just above your cleavage. Gentle fingers brushing along your side to the zipper hidden under your arm. Slow release as the zipper was pulled down, the material loosening. Fingers pulling the material away, exposing the strapless black lace bra you wore underneath.

"Thank God for sexy lingerie. I could eat you up."

You stifled another whimper as he leaned back and reached under you to unclasp your bra. It was pulled aside faster than you could blink, exposing your breasts to his avid gaze.

"Look at you so pretty and pink. I can't wait to taste you."

He bent down and did exactly that, brushing his tongue over your nipple. Your hands slid up his back, into his hair, tightening when he bit down gently, catching your nipple between his teeth. Laving his tongue over your nipple, leaving it stiff and aching. He switched to the other, leaving you a shivering mess under him.

He leaned back and looked at his handywork, a smirk playing over his lips. He scooted off the bed and stood up. Reaching for the bodice of your dress, he shimmied it down until it was at your waist.

"Lift up for me."

You did and he pulled it down and off. Draping it over a chair so it wouldn't wrinkle, he came back to the foot of the bed and stared down at you, hands on his hips. He wasn't unaffected by what he was doing to you, if the bulge under his slacks was any indication. You were in nothing but a pair of black lace panties while he was still fully dressed. There was something about that that was such a huge turn on for you.

You finally found your voice, scratchy though it was.

"You need to take off your clothes, too," you whispered, your tongue coming out to brush your lips. Hakyeon's eyebrow went up, but he said nothing at your bold words. Instead, he slid off his jacket, tossing it over your dress. Lifting first one wrist then the other to remove his cufflinks. Clever fingers undoing one button at a time, slowly revealing his chest to you. And what you saw made you sigh with pure pleasure.

Golden skin stretched taut over lean muscle. He was sheer beauty as he tossed his shirt aside and reached for his belt. Sliding it through the loop and pulling it out. Fingers on the button of his fly, sliding the zipper down. Pants sliding down his legs, revealing the snug boxer briefs that cupped him oh, so beautifully. You sat up and reached for him.

Fingers in the waistband, pulling down, revealing his hard cock to your avid gaze. He was sheer perfection. Long and thick and more than enough to make you happy. You glanced up to see him watching you, his fingers coming up to slide through your hair.

Leaning forward, taking him into your mouth, your tongue brushing over the head of his cock. He let out a hiss of air, his fingers tightening in your hair. Your hand came up to wrap around the base of his cock as you began. Gentle movements at first, finding the things that made him moan. Flicks of your tongue over the head every time you pulled back. His fingers tightened enough to make your scalp tingle, but that turned you on even more.

He began to thrust against you, your hand keeping him from gagging you. You wanted him to come in your mouth, to lose control. And it was obvious to you that the man loved having control in the bedroom. His every movement screamed it.

He was getting closer. You could feel it in the way his movements became less smooth. The way he gasped out your name. The way he thrust hard one last time before filling your mouth, his body arching into you. You waited until he'd softened under your touch before pulling back, placing a gentle kiss over the tip. You scooted back on the bed, your hand coming up to wipe your chin.

Hakyeon stood there, eyes closed as he breathed in deep. You waited, wondering what his next move would be. When he opened his eyes, you knew. You scooted back as far as you could as he began to crawl up the bed towards you. Hands around your knees, pulling you to him.

"If you think I'm letting you go after that, you're sadly mistaken. I've barely had a taste of you. I want to feast on you until you can't think straight. I want you screaming my name until you can barely whisper. Do you understand me?"

You stared up at him, eyes wide at his words. You knew you were in for it and you couldn't wait. Fingers in the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs and off. Hands pulling off your heels, tossing them somewhere in the room. You didn't care as his hands went to your knees and pushed, widening them until you were fully exposed to him. He let out a sigh before diving in.

The first brush of his tongue over your clit had you sighing his name, your hands going down to cup his head and pull him closer to you. You heard him chuckle before his fingers were on the lips of your sex, spreading them so that he could really feast on you. Tongue, lips, even teeth were used to devastating effect. You arched into him as he brought you closer and closer to climax, your body undulating underneath him.

Long, slim fingers sliding deep inside of you, curling up, brushing over the bundle of nerves. Making you cry out at the way it felt. Tongue flicking your clit as he began thrusting his fingers in time with the flicks, making you swear you saw stars.

"Oh, God! Please, Hakyeon! Please let me come!"

A growl deep in his throat before he did exactly as you asked. The climax smashed into you with enough force that you arched fully off the bed, almost lifting him with you. You stayed arched as the orgasm washed through you, making you feel like you were close to passing out, your lungs gasping for air.

Slowly relaxing back onto the mattress, your body quivering under him. Hakyeon pulled back, his fingers sliding out of you. He reached for a condom and rolled it on, before laying on his back and lifting you over him.

"Ride me. Ride my cock. I want to see you come all over me."

You did as he asked, taking hold of him and guiding him into you. He slid in easily, your orgasm smoothing the way for him. He wasn't small and fit you perfectly as he slid deep inside. You sat back, making him slide in even deeper. A hiss of breath from both of you as you opened your eyes and looked down at him.

He was watching you through eyes that were half-closed, eyelashes shielding his expression. But his teeth were digging into his lower lip as you began to move, your hips undulating over him. His hands clasped your hips, holding you tight against him.

"You're fucking gorgeous when you come. The way your head arches back, exposing your neck for me. I want to bite you when you come. I want to feel your pulse under my teeth as you come around my cock. You want that too, don't you?"

You whimpered, his words sending pulses of want through your clit. You did want that. The fact that he wasn't all sweetness in bed turned you on more than you'd ever admit. You loved the fact that he was a total badass in bed. It made you want him even more.

You began to ride him in earnest, your hips rolling into his. His fingers tightened on your hips, hard enough you knew you'd have bruises. That he was marking you, leaving his brand on you, made you even hotter. You needed this. You needed him.

"Hakyeon," you gasped. You needed something you couldn't articulate. When his hand left your hip and reached down to brush over your clit, he answered your plea. You arched into his fingers, needing that stimulation. The orgasm was there, just outside of reach.

"Harder!"

His fingers slid over your clit, his fingernails scratching lightly over the sensitive flesh. You let out a scream as you orgasmed over him, your body curling into him. Hakyeon rolled you over onto your back and began to thrust in earnest, sending you careening into another. Your fingers raked down his back, leaving marks that he'd see in the mirror later. Your legs went up to wrap around his hips as he continued thrusting. You'd never come so many times in your life and felt like you were dying, but it was the best kind of death. He did as he promised when your head arched back. He bit, hard enough to bruise as you let out a long, deep moan as you came one last time, this time bringing him with you as he arched back, his long beautiful neck displayed so powerfully over you. He moaned your name and collapsed over you, his body weight heavy and warm against you.

Your hands brushed up and down his spine as you both came down. You brushed kisses over every inch of skin you could reach, needing to feel grounded. His hands slid down to cup your ass before he rolled onto his side, bringing you with him.

"That...was amazing."

You snickered as you leaned up to kiss him.

"I'd call that an understatement."

He laughed and kissed you back.

You spent the rest of his time there in bed, barely leaving to eat. You didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to leave you, but he had to. Hyuna drove you to the airport, you curled around Hakyeon in the back seat. He didn't stop touching you, his hands brushing over your skin. You rested your head against his chest, your arms wrapped around his middle.

At the airport he kissed you like he'd never stop, his arms around you, tilting you back. Your arms around his neck, fingers in his hair. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder, smiling, a sad little wave your final view of him. You let out a deep sigh, your hand coming up to rub over your chest. Hyuna wrapped her arm around your shoulders and pulled you close.

"Let me guess, you'll be leaving me."

"I can't just let him go," you whispered, fighting the tears.

"I don't blame you. I'm so proud of you, honey! You did it!"

"I know! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For being right. I love him. And I'm going to him."

"Good for you."

As you walked out of the airport, your best friend beside you and your man on a plane heading back to his home, you were resolved. He wasn't getting away for long.

**Author's Note:**

> *flails*
> 
> Also this Hyuna is NOT Hyuna from 4Minute. I just couldn't think of a name. *face palm*


End file.
